


Subject Gen

by coal12t



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coal12t/pseuds/coal12t
Summary: Gen finds herself talking to a Scientist and Researcher of the Intergalactic Reproduction Program, an organization dedicated to cross-breeding endangered species with sentient body warmers. Though Gen is uncertain with what happens to the subjects, Senior Scientist and Researcher Aeya is happy to answer Gen's questions.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 55





	Subject Gen

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent and I am surprised that this is how I spent my day. 
> 
> Don't like don't read

There were ways to be forgotten. If a criminal was running from the law, or a drug cartel, if they were desperate, they would enter one of the many clinics the Reproduction Program had scattered across the galaxy.

They would allow most species in, analyze the subject against a prime of their own, rate them, and then hand them off to a breeder. The better the rating, the better the breeder. Sometimes, species came only for a few hours, deciding to sponsor themselves to try some alien pleasure. These bars were consensual and tended to have frequent customers.

Gen found herself standing across the street from such a clinic, a coffee cup in her hand to keep her occupied. She was in an inner-rim sector; which meant that the breeders were expected to be better as well as the service.

Gen wasn’t an outlaw and she didn’t need the money that would come with renting her body and womb for a session. In truth, she was lonely. An entire galaxy of beings and she couldn’t connect to anyone. Human were new to interstellar travel and considered exotic by many. Gen found that many of the suitors she tried only found interest in her novelty.

“You’ve been looking at the Clinic for some time,” a female voice said. Gen jumped, flinching away as hot coffee spilled on her arm. The voice turned out to be a female Novitte, one that was dressed in a white lab coat and worked at the clinic if the badge on her arm was anything to go by. “I apologize,” she said, reaching two of hands out to hold Gen’s arm as the third wiped the drink off.

“It’s okay,” Gen said, pulling away slightly, embarrassed that one of the scientists caught her staring.

“You are injured,” The Novitte said, squeezing Gen’s arm only hard enough that she stopped struggling as the alien tended to her burn. With three hands at work, bandaging the burn went quickly. Gen still had half her coffee, awkwardly held in her other hands.

“Thank you,” Gen said once her arm was released. The Novitte smiled down on Gen, about three feet taller than she was.

“Do you want to ask any questions?” the Novitte asked, one arm pointing to the Clinic. Gen’s face burned as she shook her head, dipping it so she could look only at her coffee. “Your body language gives away your curiosity.”

There were always stories and rumors that Gen believed to be vastly out of proportion to the truth. While the Reproduction Program accepted all that entered through the doors, the amount that remained pregnant with another species was rare and they tended to be kept- permanently.

“How does it work?” Gen whispered, clutching her hair in her hands before the scientist could leave. The Novitte didn’t comment on her low tone or her embarrassed nature.

“It depends on the branch that you’re willing to commit too,” she started. “Most tend to start with the Pleasure Unit, where you will allow yourself to be pleasured by an alien species until it reaches orgasm. We collect the reproductive samples for artificial insemination.”

“You can’t just say things like that here,” Gen said, looking around to see if any other patrons were watching them.

“The blood in your cheeks indicates distress but there is nothing distressing about our conversation,” said the Novitte. She picked up one hand for Gen to observe the patrons, many of them going about their business with head pieces in to speak on their comm devices, conversing loudly with each other, or rushing along before they could pick up their topic of conversation.

Gen sat back in her seat, pulling the sleeves of her shirt to her fingers. She looked at the Novitte’s eyes and nodded her head.

“Those that wish to stay long-term sign a six-month breeding contract where we pair the subject with a compatible an endangered species. We educe a heat to the subject, a rut to the breeder, and assure that both parties are safe as the breeding takes place.”

Gen found herself crossing her legs as the Novitte spoke.

“Once the breeding session is complete, we care for the subjects needs until the offspring is brought to term.” The Novitte paused. “After the subject finishes the birthing process, we keep them for an additional two month monitor period.”

Gen hated to say she found herself going over the numbers in her head.

“Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“Why do people do it?” Gen asked, looking to the Novitte for answers that she didn’t have. She looked back at the Clinic, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Pleasure, mostly,” the Novitte said, reaching a hand to cover over Gen’s bandage. “Connection, a sense of purpose.”

“I don’t feel like I have anything like that,” Gen said. The Novitte smiled, fingers rubbing the bandage.

“Breeders have an assigned sponsor. One that watches over the entire course of the breeding process from initiation to release.”

“Release?” Gen said, the first smirk on her lips, “you make me sound like a wild animal at a rescue.”

“I never said you were the subject.” Gen blushed, beginning to see herself in that role. “It is crucial to the Reproduction Program that the subject forms a strong, emotional connection either to their sponsor or their breeder. There have been cases of a subject not carrying a spawn to term due to distressful after breeding environments.”

Gen drank some of her coffee, seeing that she was close to the bottom of the cup and soon- wouldn’t have an excuse not to talk.

“Would you like a tour of the facility?” the Novitte said, standing up with one hand extended to Gen. “We value transparency at the Reproduction Program and you would be under no obligation to remain for a session.”

Despite every instinct screaming at Gen to say nothing, shake her head, tell the Novitte no and run in the other direction, Gen took the Novitte’s hand. The alien pulled her out of the chair with more strength than necessary.

“I am Scientist and Researcher Aeya. What do the humans call you?”

Gen introduced herself in a hushed tone, walking next to Aeya. They were outside, ready to cross the street when Gen froze in her tracks.

“Come,” Aeya said, giving Gen a light push. The Novitte held her key to the back door and opened it with one hand, pushing Gen along with the other. “I will take you through the back this way you are not scared by other Scientists.”

“Thanks,” Gen said, oddly touched by the level of compassion the Novitte was showing. Gen felt herself relax a little bit, still sticking very close to Aeya. The walls were white, a tile ground and white lights above them, looking just like every lab.

When Aeya stopped at a room to open the door, Gen slowly entered, looking around and saw that nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. It looked like a regular doctors’ office.

“We go over the subject’s medical history with a verbal meeting, then move onto a blood screening. After that is complete, the sponsor will discuss the species that are compatible to breed.”

“You get all that from a blood sample?” Gen asked. Aeya smiled and nodded her head. She picked up a binder and handed it to Gen. The holographic letters changed from one language to English: _Reproduction Program Complete Breeder List_

Gen felt her fingers pull back the binder to the middle.

Only to immediately drop the book when her eyes found the image of a large alien cock.

“Warn a person,” Gen said, her eyes looking from an amused Aeya to the book.

“We want the subject to know the anatomy they will interact with.” Gen swallowed a dry throat as she picked up the book. She looked at Aeya, who was looking over a set of test tubes and quickly opened the book.

Her eyes fell on the image of this creature’s cock first. It was right below the entire image of the animal. The cock was long and ribbed with bubbles, leaking from the tip and expanded in the middle.

Gen slammed the book shut, her cheeks aflame as her body got hot as well.

“Ready to move on?” Aeya asked, putting an arm around Gen’s body. “I was thinking we visit the Menagerie.”

Gen’s heart picked up in her chest as she was lead along the back tunnels. This time, there were more workers she encountered. All of them were wearing the same lab coat and tag that Aeya was, none of them human. When one approached, Gen found herself flinching into Aeya’s side under his scrutiny. She wrapped two arms around Gen and moved her away from the other Scientist with a hiss.

“We’re here,” Aeya said, calmer now that the other’s didn’t seem to question Gen’s reason. Gen found herself gasping at the amazing wildlife that surrounded her. She walked further onto the metal platform without needing to be prompted, taking a look over the artificial tropics.

There were cloisters of alien animals enjoying the sun that hung over the glass dome. Many of them were grazing or sleeping. Like zebras and antelope, there were three separate species grazing in the same area by a bubbling geyser. Above them were colorful birds and other alien avian creatures.

“We try to keep the creatures as content as possible before releasing them back to their home planet and natural habitats.” Aeya stood next to Gen as they watched some unknown species play in the water. “The Program has helped many planets regain their natural ecosystem.”

Gen groaned, folding her hands over the bars until her head rested on them. She heard Aeya chuckle and felt a heavy hand rest on her back.

“Would you,” Gen began, her eyes closed. She stood up and tried not to blush as she looked at Aeya. “Would you…be,” this was harder than she thought. The Novitte did not rush her, but there was a slight smirk on her face that made Gen think she knew what she was trying to ask. “Would you be my sponsor?!” she shouted, only to shove a hand over her mouth.

The Novitte smiled, three hands came to rest on Gen, one on her shoulder and the other two on her waist that made her feel grounded and possessed.

“I would love to be your sponsor.” Aeya looked down at Gen, bringing their bodies flush until heat was freely shared among them both. “Let’s get you settled.”

*

It turned out that Aeya lived within the facility along with many of her senior Scientist’s. She had a spacious dorm room that accommodated two people- herself and a subject.

“All living quarters are like this,” Aeya explained, heading into the unoccupied room. There were already clothes within the drawer fit to her size. Gen had already changed into the standard subject’s uniform- a soft blue unisex shirt and long pants that hung snug at the waist and hung freely at her feet. She owned a similar pair of sweatpants in her small apartment. The uniform had a number on the breastbone that any Researcher or Scientist could look up her profile.

“Many senior staff live here simply because we are tied to our work. It also encourages some to take on a subject.”

Gen put her bag containing only what she had on her when she went to grab coffee.

“Have you,” Gen asked. Aeya’s face contorted into something of confusion.

“Taken a subject, personally? No.” Gen walked around to the bed. She touched the grey top cover, it was softer than anything she had touched in a long time. “I have studied and aided many species of subjects and breeders, if that is your concern.”

Gen rubbed the back of her head.

“I don’t know,” Gen said.

“In any case, you will be provided for fully here while the Program takes care of your other payments.”

“What?” Gen asked, stepping closer to Aeya, looking up at her, into the grey eyes, then looked away. “I still have to pay rent, and I have to give some excuse to my job.” Aeya put two hands on her torso, the third moved to turn her face to look at the Novitte.

“The Program takes care of their subjects- your finances have been taken care of for the duration of the study or pregnancy. The Reproduction Program has done many great things for planets across the galaxy, to aid it is a proper excuse not to show up to work. You cannot be suspended from your workplace.”

“This is a cult,” Gen whispered, not moving away from Aeya’s grasp. Aeya smiled and hummed, the sound echoing in her chest.

“Our critics have accused us as such, yes.” Aeya laughed when Gen became uncomfortable with their proximity. She moved her large hands down her spine, fingers pressed against the well of her spine. “You will grow used to our proximity soon.”

Gen was on a wild rollercoaster of horniness and fear. Aeya would scare the arousal out of her with some innocent gesture only to fire it back up again. The Novitte never said anything of the arousal, though Gen was certain being a scientist that studied the sexual habits of many creatures, she knew what it meant.

Aeya pulled away with two hands, gesturing to follow her back into the shared living space. There was a comfortable lounge that was long enough to fit all eight feet of Aeya, a table tall enough to accommodate her to sit upright. A kitchen was to the side, efficient for someone of her size to use.

Gen was short by human standards. She would have to stand on her toes to get anything.

Though, Gen didn’t need to say anything to Aeya. The Novitte looked at Gen, the tall counters, and wrapped her three hands around Gen, two to grip her torso and the other to wrap between her thighs as support. Gen squeaked when the hands came around her, squirmed as two fingers were firmly pressed against the crux of her pelvis.

“Let me get you something to eat while we discuss the beginning stage.”

Gen could only nod her head, willing herself not to cross her legs. She didn’t expect being manhandled so easily would have her so aroused.

With three hands, Aeya had a pot filled with water, one of the burners on, a grain material already scooped into proper portions. Gen witnessed Aeya chop two different fruits in different cutting patters. The longer arms seemed to be able to work independently while the third, shorter arm, switched to mirror whichever dominant one it was closest to.

“So uh,” Gen said, picking at her fingers. “What happens first?”

“First we analyze your response to other species mating within the program. If you respond well to that, I will see how well you respond to another species mating a fellow human.”

Though Gen’s cheeks were flushed, she asked: “I thought humans within the program are rare.” Aeya seemed to hesitate pouring the grain into the boiling mixture. She was thinking about her response.

“Homo sapiens are very sought after for the Reproduction Program.” She poured the grain in. “The males make for excellent insemination receptacles or warmers. The female womb is capable of expanding to massive proportions that even the mother struggles to carry. Your species is capable of producing twins, triplets even.” 

Gen crossed her legs.

“Your species rarely leaves your home planet, and when you do, humans tend to do stupid things that get them killed.”

That was true enough. She knew of how many humans dreamed of going to space to be some kind of cowboy. Aeya had the grain put in a bowl, handed her a spoon to eat and sprinkled the fruit over the top.

“Thanks,” Gen said, smiling when Aeya handed her the warm meal. It smelled amazing, full of spices she couldn’t name. Gen spooned some into her mouth, the fruit bursting with a pear like flavor. “It’s delicious.” Gen took another bite, closing her eyes with pleasure.

“I am glad that it satisfies you,” Aeya said, preparing her own portion. Gen looked around. There was nothing person within the space that she could determine what Aeya liked. It seemed that all of the workers were tied to their jobs. Gen didn’t have any questions, not wanting to mix her arousal and hunger.

When the two finished their meal, Gen helped load the vaporizer with their dishes. She closed it and set a timer for the lazer to burn off their food, familiar with the model as she had one at home. Gen was not prepared for the hands to pick her up again- two around her waist and the third under her crotch.

She squirmed in Aeya’s hold, aloft as she was carried to the couch.

“I can walk,” Gen said as she was manipulated in Aeya’s lap. The bones she was pressed against were strong, thick muscle wrapped around her arms. Gen wasn’t sure what Aeya’s weight threshold was, but she picked Gen up and was able to cart her around like she weighed nothing.

“I’m aware. Holding tends to strengthen the bond between pairs.” Aeya reached for the remote to turn on the screen, her large and false hand around her torso to keep her pinned. There were normal shows, then the cursor moved to the logo for the Reproduction Program. Gen’s breathing picked up as Aeya logged on.

“The first two weeks is a transition period,” Aeya explained, scrolling through the programs. Gen’s cheeks were ablaze, it was a giant porn archive, detailed with the subject, the breeder, the species. She wanted to close her eyes, yet they were glued to the screen. “I will document our progress as I ease you into the Project.”

Aeya seemed to settle on a program. She began to unbutton the shift she was wearing.

“What are you doing?”

“Part of the process is documentation. I am going to strip you and expose your sex organ for observation as you watch the above program. I will note the species you respond with sexual favor to for further exploration and remove the ones that repulse you.”

“Oh god,” Gen said, two of her arms held in one of Aeya’s as he shirt and pants were removed.

“Please behave for me, Gen,” Aeya said. Gen hid her face in her arm, clenching her thighs as she sat naked. “Easy, I will not harm you.” Gen shivered against Aeya’s warm clothing. “Let’s move you on the observation bench.”

Gen should have known struggling would be useless by now. Aeya picked her up and walked across the room to what she thought was an innocent piece of art. It was a chair with metal hooks and expanded to fit her frame. She sat in the bench, oddly pliant as Aeya hooked her hands in the harness, then her legs.

Her head rested comfortably against a pillow, her butt exposed on the shell of a chair. Then, Aeya tiled the chair back at an angle, she could see the program on the screen but if Aeya sat on the couch, she could look intimately at her vagina. Aeya moved to the side and cranked something. Gen yelped as her legs were pulled apart.

“Please no,” Gen said, flushed all over her body. Aeya hushed her, running a hand next to her face to calm Gen.

“It is natural for species to fear such exposure. You are safe here. I will not harm you.” Aeya smiled up at Gen. She moved away from Gen, grabbing something and activating it with a button. Three blue orbs bobbed in the air in uniform, then hovered under her hips, one above her face, the final a distance to observe her sex. “I will begin initial observation now, then we will move to the program.”

Gen could have died from embarrassment, strung up like a spider on a web to have her cunt looked over and filmed as she watched porn. She felt two hands grip her thighs, shaking at their touch. They moved slowly, showing Gen where Aeya was the entire time. When she reached her lips, one hand pet down the outside. Gen flinched at the touch even as she knew it was coming.

Fingers pulled her lips back, pet over her, stretched her back further. She felt one hand leave as the other dove down her folds, and opened her. There was no hiding her arousal now. Aeya worked a finger along the softest flesh of her clit. Gen cried out.

“Interesting,” she said, thumbing over it, an amused smile on her lips. The fingers retreated downward, parting her labia until they searched for any responses. “You are hyper-responsive for a female. Even for a female with such sensitive pleasure points,” Aeya said, a finger finally dipping into Gen. “When did you last engage in carnal pleasure?”

Gen couldn’t even remember.

“Do you self-pleasure regularly?”

“Not much to get out of it,” Gen panted, feeling the finger dip in and out. It twirled around, poking at odd places. Where the stimulation on her clit was pleasurable, this was more of an inspection.

Though Gen couldn’t see the cameras at her, she could only imagine what her neglected cunt must look like.

“It is time to watch the program.” Aeya pulled her fingers away, leaving Gen clenching. The blood rushed back to her face as Aeya played the program.

The first video that came up was something that looked like a bug, there was a smaller bipedal creature tied to a bench, panting. The bug clicked its pincers and Gen shied away from the image. At her immediate flinch, the program changed.

Next, another bipedal that looked human only the skin color was green was tied to a bench. It was a male, judging by the large organ hanging. His anus was a darker shade of green, lubricated and clenching for something. Gen heard a growl and flinched, the program remained on. A six-legged creature moved closer to the man in the bench. It had short hair and a long, viper like face. It looked and moved like a panther towards the man, chuffing as he got closer to the subjects’ ass.

The subject twitched in the bench, moaning when the creature licked over his balls. The creature moved to the man’s hole.

“This species was critically endangered before it was approved by the Reproduction Project. The Alinas is known for their aggressive females. They tend to kill the males after one organism. The problem was the female wouldn’t catch after one round. The Alinas breed entirely through insemination using males to collect specimens.”

Gen panted, her back arching a bit to get away from the image. It was practically seared in her brain. The Alinas licked over the flesh of the subject’s taint, within, then crawled over. The camera angle changed to look above at the subject and the Alina’s cock. She moaned, knowing it was the very same angle that was looking up at her butt and cunt.

It allowed her to see each inch slide into the subject. She moaned as the Alinas cock thrust deeper. The camera changed to a front shot of the subject, his face twisted in pleasure, blood at his cheeks. The angle changed again, a full shot of the mating. The Alinas tail was straight as the four legs gripped around the subject’s hips, pulling it deeper and deeper down his shaft.

The mating was quick, the animal panting over the man’s head. The angle dropped back to the shot of their connection point. The beast came with a groan, his cock shoved as close to the subject’s hole as possible.

No love was lost with the Alinas, he dismounted quickly, his cock lewdly pulling come out of the subject. Gen moaned at the sight; her eyes unable to fall from his hole. Then, something else moved into the shot. A lab coat, hands pulled his cheeks apart and inserted something into the subject’s anus.

White come was sucked into a tube.

“Fuck,” Gen said, arching her spine.

“I am curious as to your reactions,” Aeya said as the scene shifted, this time a woman with copper hair and blue skin was tied to a bench. “You have a hyper-sensitive sex and yet you are so accepting of that image.” She leaned close to Gen. “You’ve been thinking of this for some time.”

“Fuck off,” she attempted to growl, struggling in the hold of the inspection bench.

“There is no shame in that, Gen.” Aeya brushed back Gen’s hair from her face. “You are safe here, and there is no shame in this.”

The program followed a pattern, opening up on the subject, introducing the breeder, then inspection. The woman was moaning, her cunt messy with come. Gen panted in the bench, feeling her own cunt squeeze as she would have shut her legs.

Another animal was brought out to the woman, larger than her, with long legs and antlers. The bench was elevated for the male to mount. He sniffed at her cunt, making a sound, stomping his hoof, then climbed onto her with his cock thrusting wildly.

Two lab coated researches came out and directed the creatures cock into the woman. She screamed as the beast thrust into her.

“You respond better to mammals,” Aeya said. Gen could hardly hear her over the moans of the woman impaled on the cock. The creature slipped out several times, needing the researchers to almost keep the animal inside the subject.

The scene changed. Aeya must have gotten enough data out of that video.

Now, the subject was submerged in water. Their arms were held to stones, torso in the water. Gen could not tell the sex of the person, but she could see many writhing appendages from the water connecting to the person.

“You respond well to this,” Aeya clicked a button and the scene changed. This was a close shot of someone getting railed by several tentacles.

“There are many species that produce an abundance of eggs. We have a machine that lays the eggs inside our subjects and then allow for the species to breed.”

Gen threw her head back, clenching against nothing as her cunt grew more and more wet.

They tested so many images, the pain in her body reaching a high level and never coming down. Images of cocks inside others, knotting, with barbs, spikes, ridges and grooves. Tentacles laying eggs, pleasuring people, holding a subject down for another animal to breed. Aeya was merciless as quick videos of different animals tonguing people’s holes. Frozen snapshots of knots about to pop out of subjects, come filled holes.

“Please,” Gen pleaded, her hands were twitching in the bonds Aeya had, her breathing hard against the chair. A hand stunned her to opening eyes she didn’t know were closed.

“One last program,” Aeya said. Though Gen knew it was an order, something that was non-negotiable, she still nodded her head, gasping for breath. Sweat chilled along her body as the fever of arousal broke from her mind. One of Aeya’s hand was still on Gen’s chest as the last program loaded.

“No,” Gen said, closing her eyes in shame. It was an image of herself, enlarged arousal stark for view. “Aeya,” she moaned, unsure of what she was asking for. The Novitte hushed her, moving a hand to force her to look at the screen of her soaked arousal.

The stretch of the chair naturally exposed her labia wide, her clit exposed and swollen as her cunt grasped. Gen flinched at the image of herself, captivate with it enough that she did not see Aeya move to grab something. Rather than hold it to the camera, Aeya let Gen see the dildo. It was ribbed with scales, a medium sized one with a ball at the end. Aeya ran it over Gen’s stomach, the woman now focused on the toy rather than the screen.

She watched Aeya move the toy downward, the flared head playing with her clit. When she couldn’t see the toy with her own eyes, the camera caught everything. Aeya played with her folds using the flared head, testing the ribs by running them over her folds. Gen arched her back, eyes glued to the screen.

Aeya gave no indication she was about to insert the toy. She pushed it in with force to keep with the jerk Gen’s body gave. Gen shouted, eyes closed, then opened as she looked at the screen. She moaned as she watched her cunt clench down, half of the dildo inside her. Gen could feel the texture of the scales as Aeya pushed more of the toy within her.

“Fuck me,” Gen panted, arching her back, trying to thrust down further.

“You’re doing very well, Gen,” Aeya said, pushing more of the toy within her body. Closer and closer to the spiked knot. When Aeya got there, Gen was going to beg for it to not go within. Aeya shoved it within her before she could say anything.

Gen gasped in silence as the spikes pushed against her walls, the scales expanded within her, scraping down the soft flesh. She hovered on the knifes edge of pain and pleasure, balanced perfectly by Aeya’s hands and ministrations.

“Aeya,” she moaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head. The pleasure was foreign, she had never felt such a texture within her. It was beyond anything that her fingers had found, that the toys she purchased were able to achieve.

The toy came to life within her as Aeya stepped away. Gen shouted as the toy expanded and began to throb like it was alive within her. The barbs that were against her wall started to thrust back and forth, vibrating along.

Gen watched herself through blurred tears as her cunt was desperately trying to clench around the toy as it wrecked her insides. She started to cramp as her stomach expanded. Gen gasped, head tossed back, coming as she realized the cramp was some kind of ejaculate jell.

Her vision and hearing dropped, floating in the haze of a tortured and taboo orgasm, Gen could only feel the numb pressure of hands coming to her sides, massaging her legs as she was lifted like she weighted nothing. Gen jarred slightly as she was dipped into warm water, only to relax a moment later.

Warm water dropped around her in careful movements. A sponge cleansed her skin with slow and steady motions. Gen remained pliant, content to float in the haze that came with such a strong orgasm. Her bliss was cut off as her leg was moved, the pull on her cunt still there.

Hands wrapped around her jarring body, steadying her with a firm grip.

“It needs five more minutes,” Aeya said, holding her tight above the water. Gen locked her body close to the arms wrapped around her torso, caging her arms uselessly. She shifted her legs a bit, testing the stretch. It burned within her, a type of pain that was leftover from pleasure. She shuddered as she relaxed, the ribbed knot pulling within her walls.

Aeya held something to Gen, getting closer to her mouth. Gen’s head lolled to the side, eyes bursting when her cunt clenched as her legs stretched in the tub. When she gasped, Aeya put the cube into her mouth. Her saliva melted the powder into a sweet syrup that slid down her throat.

Awareness came to Gen in small parts. She registered that Aeya was drying her using both a towel and a series of heat lamps to keep her warm where the towel wasn’t. Gen was upright, legs coming to stand under her with more pressure. She could feel her knees and while her thighs were shaky, her body felt satisfied for the first time in a long time.

“Your blood pressure dipped- I could not leave you in a near inverted position but we must resume documentation.” Gen could only smile drunkenly as she was lifted by the Novitte. The two were back on the couch, Gen allowed herself to be moved so she her back rested against Aeya’s chest. Her legs were tossed over Aeya’s legs, the grey pants contrasting against her nakedness.

“That felt really nice,” Gen found herself admitting, head lolling back to look at Aeya. The Novitte smiled, gripping her face to try and turn her to the screen.

“I’m glad you think so.” Gen squirmed away, twisting her neck wildly to the point Aeya had to let go to prevent the human from harming herself. When the knot suddenly seized within her walls, Aeya was able to pin Gen to the screen. Her eyes caught the sight of her cunt. Gravity forced the knot to pull.

“Fuck,” Gen said, her legs twitching, only serving to pull the toy down her walls. She could feel the entire stiff weight within her, the knot slipping in size, the spines deflating in one last agonizing scrape down her walls. She moaned, watching completely captive as her cunt was forced to stretch wider, coming closer to the middle of the knot.

She panted, her breath coming in short bursts as another humiliating orgasm raced towards her. Gen gasped and moaned, growing closer, wetter and only pushing the toy further out of her.

It dropped to the ground with a thunk. Gen cried out, arching her back and unsatisfied. She huffed, panting as her cunt clenched around nothing.

“Perfect, Gen,” Aeya said petting her hair with her false hand, the other two stilling her hands from reaching down to finish herself off. Her legs were around Aeya’s and spread for the camera. She cried as she looked at herself, dripping the pseudo-come of some bestial creature. “There are many beasts that will leave you wanting. The good news for you is that the males are so rarely bred, you will have several attempts.”

“Please,” Gen whined, knowing that she wouldn’t find release even as she asked. Aeya chuckled as she stroked her hair, looking up at the screen.

“You did very well for your first experiment.” Aeya released one hand, reaching back for the cloth. Gen’s hole twitched when the cloth cleaned her, legs twitching with denied oversensitivity. “You are not outside the norm to like species familiar to the ones you have on your planet. I hear many of them are endangered. Perhaps they would benefit from the Program…” Aeya rambled. Gen shuffled her legs closed once she was done cleaning, moving them along the length of the couch.

“That was intense,” Gen mumbled as she tried to tip lengthwise. Before she grew too comfortable, she was lifted again, the same position of fingers right across her half aroused and over sensitive pussy. Gen didn’t complain as she was put on the bed and aided in dressing in comfortable night clothes.

Gen pulled back the sheets on auto pilot and crawled under them, head propped on a fluffy pillow. She hummed with half lidded eyes as fingers traced over her body, checking for any pain beneath her clothing.

“The first exposure often is. Your reactions would indicate you are sexually frustrated by your lack of breeding or related activities.” Gen curled in on herself, not looking at the Novitte. Seeming to sense her distress, a hand pet over her head, trailing down the length of her spine to repeat. “Some would suggest this to be defective behavior, especially with a female.”

Gen could feel the fire of rage and humiliation fuel within her. Before she could snap, Aeya rubbed her once more.

“I do believe some females, intelligent ones that are commonly independent, to be…picky when it comes to breeding.” Gen relaxed a bit. “I have reviewed the males of your planet- intellectually they tend to be lacking.”

That knocked a laugh out of Gen, unraveling from her ball. 

“It means that your rating is extremely high.” Gen knew that was a good thing, if Aeya spoke the truth when in the coffee shop. “I must ask…how much sexual exposure have you had over your life?”

Gen rolled onto her back, face flush as she tossed an arm over her eyes. Yes, she was twenty-seven.

“I haven’t had sex! Okay!” Gen clenched her fist in the bed. No, she wasn’t saving herself for marriage, no- she wasn’t abused.

“Gen, this is not a bad thing.”

“I don’t know what you know of earth culture, but humans my age aren’t virgins.”

Aeya gave the closest thing that Gen could assume was a sigh of frustration. She uncovered her eye marginally to look up at the tall alien.

“Human females are very valuable to the Program. Your womb size allows for us to fertilize several eggs at once in one breeding session than five separate females. You are a durable species that survives on a variety of extreme climates and are used to an equal number of creatures.” Gen pulled her arm down a bit more. “Further, you have a surprising lack of self-preservation when it comes to a risk/reward scenario, so your species is ideal for the Program.”

Gen gave Aeya a small smile.

“What does having a high rating do for me?”

“If you continue with the Program, you will be bred with the finest of the endangered species. Having a clear uterus allows for us to clear your genome out of your egg while they are in the ovary. The breeding will act as a near cloning process.” Gen shifted as Aeya began to strip the sheets. Fingers unbuttoned her clothing again.

“I thought we were done,” Gen gave a tired laugh. Perhaps Aeya wanted to check over her once again.

“You are a virgin. That deserves a reward.” Aeya snapped her fingers and the cameras came floating in. Gen arched her back as they turned on. She looked up and saw the wrinkles in her uniform. There were wet spots on her lab coat, her pants covered in the slick that the knot produced. Gen moaned, her legs spreading without asking.

“Good,” Aeya said, moving her fingers on top of her clit. “Being peculiar about your breeding is a good trait- especially when surrounded by easily aroused males.” Aeya rubbed the large pad of her finger in a circle, pulling it around after a couple of passes. Gen keened, her knees twitching to close.

There was no screen in the room for the camera to project, thankfully. Though she did not doubt Aeya would one day take the opportunity to show it to her for some thought exercise meant to humiliate.

Gen wanted to thrust up and shy away. She was sensitive, having being pushed close and pulled away, her labia throbbed as Aeya rubbed slow passes down her sensitive flesh.

“It means you will only have the best of knots,” Aeya said to her. Gen gasped, surprised at the response that her body gave. “Only the best of barbs. Scales or ribs,” Aeya said this in a husky voice next to her ear. “You will have the best stud bred you so thoroughly.”

“Please, Aeya, please,” Gen could only pant as the Novitte scientist tortured her so finely. She could feel tears running down her eyes.

“On the knot,” Aeya said, holding up a new toy. Gen gasped, arching her spine high in the bed as she was so close. Aeya moved the larger toy to her hole and pushed it in without any of the mercy she showed the first one.

This one was ribbed in a pattern she couldn’t picture. Aeya twisted the cock in her cunt, shifting it so the fine mesh hairs could play on her clit. Gen could only keep her legs open for the Scientist. There was thrusting, she grunted with each pound into her, then the knot expanded back in her as Aeya dragged her finger over her clit.

That was it, the pressure under her clit, right against her g-spot, with Aeya pulling on it, sent her flying. Gen swirled in the darkness, the warmth of the bed and fullness in her body more than enough to send her to unconsciousness.

*

The scent of the human indicated her satisfaction and content. Gen was breathing in a steady, repetitive process of sleep. Safe in the sheets and covers of the nest, Senior Scientist and Researcher Aeya took the time to document the human as she remained still and silent.

This was evidence of a successful hunt- the human sated in a nest, vulnerable within her dreamscape. It showed that Gen trusted Aeya to look after her rather than eat her as many other predators would do on her planet.

At first, Senior Scientist and Researcher Aeya thought that the human was another species with impressive holographic skills. Yet the dexterity of the ten fingers could not be replicated by another species as the human entered the coffee shop for a morning meal.

As the human removed their outer layers, Aeya determined that the human was a female based on height. This was not a sound theory- as human growth depended on several variables. Two days passed before the human went into the coffee shop and as they passed, Aeya scented the human.

Female.

She was alone again, without those of her species or any other. She waited in the que, asked for a drink and meal, paid, then sat and reviewed her specks until her food arrived. She would eat, and glance at the clinic.

This was a common occurrence with the human. She would visit the coffee shop and _look_ at the Clinic the way an Alinas would stalk the horned Griphyn.

Humans were a species of bonded pairs. Their lack of natural defenses forced them to interact with one another on a team basis to survive. Their ability to reproduce quickly, sometimes at a multitude of children, allowed them to recover their numbers when famine or disease would strike.

Yet, humans were extremely rare in the universe. The majority of them did not have the technological means to leave their planets atmosphere. They did not allow for travel, in or out. It was a box-locked planet. A few daring ones managed to escape the harsh regimen only to find themselves marooned.

Escaping earth was akin to a human walking aimlessly in the desert.

Yet, this one in the coffee shop, managed to integrate herself seamlessly into alien culture.

Senior Scientist and Researcher Aeya had never personally taken a subject. Of course, she had bred many species, helped recover over twenty-seven mid-ring species that were affected by nebular gas build up. Years of dedication and service to the survival of others by researching and crossbreeding species- taking willing participants and helping them produce hundreds of offspring.

A human was a rare find indeed. Such a species was beyond versatile in every situation. Breeding a human was the height of research.

And this one had never bred. Behavior like this always needed reinforcement, especially for a subject so afraid of their sexual pleasure.

This one, Aeya just _had_ to have for herself. To train and breed this one, each moment spent with the human Gen improved. Her lack of sexual attention would make all her experiences brought by Aeya- everyone better than the last. She would learn from Aeya as her body prepared to breed with a stud of whatever creature needed saving.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, kudos and comment- I may be inclined to write.


End file.
